1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a communication apparatus supporting communication with an external device, a display apparatus including the communication apparatus, and a method of controlling the communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the term ‘Internet of things (IoT)’ refers to an environment in which various devices are connected to one another via a wired/wireless network to share various information in everyday life. In this case, these devices which share various information via the wired/wireless network are referred to as IoT devices. In particular, technology whereby various indoor IoT devices are monitored and managed via the IoT may be referred to as smart home technology. In this case, research has been conducted on technology of managing the wired/wireless network described above in order to realize the smart home technology.